


Crush

by Drummer_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunch of smut, Engaged Clarke, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, They fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_Girl/pseuds/Drummer_Girl
Summary: “I wanna fuck your love slowCatch my heart, go swimFeel your lips crush”Inspired by the song “Crush” by Cigarettes After Sex~~The newly engaged, Finn and Clarke, move into a house in suburbia. Right across from them happens to be the Woods’ residence. 18 year old Lexa has one more summer home before she goes off to college. Is it possible for Lexa to stop herself from falling for the captivating Ms. Griffin, soon to be Mrs. Collins, before it’s too late?”





	1. Chapter 1

The summer heat left the sweat to glisten amongst Lexa’s sun kissed skin. Her toned muscles peaking through a soaked cut off tank top and short shorts. Her beautiful brunette hair tied perfectly back in an intricate braid. Mellow music resonated softly in Lexa’s headphones as she contently cleaned the swimming pool. This was her daily summer job, annoyingly enforced by her uptight mother. Yet after the first few days, Lexa seemed to actually enjoy it. It was relaxing and calming in some way. Plus the 45 bucks for each pool wasn’t so bad either. It would certainly be good pocket money when she leaves for college. 

It was Wednesday afternoon when she was almost done with the Jahas’ pool, all the regular maintenance never took more than 45 minutes to do. It was then when she suddenly heard angry  voices and a loud smashing. Taking her headphones out and dropping the net in her hand down on the ground, she cautiously crept to the side of the fence and listened in. 

“For fucks sake, Clarke, I simply asked you to iron the BLUE shirt not the WHITE. Now I have to show up on my first day at the firm, in a suit that doesn’t go with my tie! Seriously, you had one job!” A young man’s voice harshly yelled but it was soon followed by another loud smashing. 

“Jesus, Clarke, stop throwing those. Do you know how expensive these plates are-“ Another loud smashing. 

“Your mother paid a lot money for those as a present for us and you can’t just-“ He was cut off once more by a loud smashing. “That’s it. I’ll see you when I get home from work. Don’t wait up” The man’s voice still booming in irritation. The slam of the front door and the roaring of a car engine alerted Lexa to move her feet. 

The brunette walked through the side gate and across the front yard to the new neighbors’ door. Knocking gently, Lexa rocked back in forth on her feet, not really knowing what she was doing. Wiping the sweat dripping off her forehead with the back of her hand, the front door swung open. There she stood, a drop dead gorgeous blonde, with her mascara slowly starting to run. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry” She hurriedly said, wiping her eyes and doing the best to give a smile. “Can I help you with something?” The young woman asked, surprisingly in a welcoming tone despite what just occurred not too long ago. 

“Um, I was just next door and couldn’t help but overhear…and I- I was just making sure everything was okay?” Lexa’s voice hesitant, but she stood her ground anyways. Her heart couldn’t help but ache at the sight of the sad blonde. Lexa has always hated seeing pretty girls cry and she'd be damned if she didn’t do anything about it. 

“That’s very sweet but everything’s fine. Thank you. I didn’t know Mr. Jaha had a daughter as well” The woman wiped her makeup once more as she was able to almost completely compose herself. 

“Oh he doesn’t, only a son. I actually live across the street” The brunette indicated to the house adjacent. “I was just cleaning their pool”

“So that explains why you’re so wet” The blonde commented the girl’s clothing and Lexa couldn’t help but suck in a breath, turning bright red in the cheeks. 

“Uh yeah, um I’m Lexa by the way. Lexa Woods” She mentally shook her head as she introduced herself politely with a small smile.

“Clarke Griffin” The young woman shook Lexa’s hand with a friendly grin, suddenly seeming calmer and more put together. 

“Would you like some help cleaning up or unpacking? I practically finished the Jahas’ pool, so it’s no problem, Ms. Griffin” Lexa offered as she noticed the boxes and the pile of broken ceramic plates behind the woman. 

“For the love of god, please call me Clarke. I’m not that old.” The blonde corrected the girl with a playful smile. “And I think I’ll manage, thank you. Don’t you have plans anyways to go to a waterpark or a movie with kids your age? It is summer isn’t it?”

“I’m not that young, _Clarke_. I happen to be going to college in the fall” Lexa proudly stated. 

“My bad. So instead of waterparks and the movies, it’s preparing for recreational drug use and practicing beer pong” Clarke joked, smirking playfully. 

“Precisely” Lexa grinned slyly back. 

They stood there staring at one another, ocean blue eyes dangerously taking in curious forest green ones. Clarke let out a surrendering sigh as she slowly stepped out of the way, widening the door open for Lexa to enter. The brunette gave a wide smile ear to ear and gladly walked in. 

Lexa then stood in the living room as Clarke ran to the kitchen to get a broom for the mess and a box cutter knife for all the unpacked boxes she still had to go through. Although walking back she almost dropped them both as she took in the wet tank top clingy tightly to a very muscular stomach on a very hot girl. 

“Um, would you like me to get you a t-shirt? A dry t-shirt. One that isn’t wet. A non wet, dry t-shirt…I mean you’re probably not comfortable” Clarke mentally scolded herself as she did her best to keep her eyes level with Lexa’s. Something in the blonde twitched as Lexa adorably tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I can actually run home real quick-“ The brunette decided looking down at her clothes but Clarke was already opening a box. 

“Nonsense. Here” Clarke handed Lexa a plain black t-shirt which the brunette accepted with gentle hands. The blonde sucked in a breath as Lexa deliberately brushed their fingers together. 

Before Clarke could gesture to where the bathroom was, Lexa was already tearing off the tank top. Water from the pool and the sweat from the blazing heat glided down the brunette’s chest, down her sports bra, and mesmerizingly descending down her perfect chiseled abs. Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off the sight, a sudden ache between her thighs warmly overcame her.

“Somebody works out” Clarke commented, halting Lexa from putting the dry shirt on just yet. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt to stay in shape” The brunette caught on to this little dance that was brewing between the two of them. She did her best not to get too excited. Her shorts were incredibly short and nothing would be hidden if this sexual tension gets any stronger. 

“I can see that” Clarke let out faintly, as she idle toyed with her necklace, eyes coyly checking the girl’s glorious body out head to toe. 

Lexa slowly advanced forward. The blonde’s chest suddenly heaving in anticipation. She could’ve sworn this girl mastered the art of seduction because the way Lexa is looking at her and the way she’s walking, is without a doubt, screaming sex appeal. 

“Do you want me to put this outside?” Lexa’s voice dropping softly, almost a whisper. They were chest to chest, mere inches from physically touching. The brunette held up her soaking tank top. 

“I can take it” Clarke murmured back, eyes flickering back in forth to Lexa’s eyes and her very inviting plump lips. 

“Careful. It’s _wet_ ” Lexa flicked the word with her tongue so harshly, it sent volts straight to the blonde’s core. The brunette, smirking, awaited Clarke’s next play. 

Lexa didn’t think it would happen so quickly but nonetheless she was ecstatic as the young woman fiercely grabbed the brunette’s hips and connected their lips together in a heated desperation. 

Lexa dropping both the tank top and t-shirt on the floor, her hands went to cup the blonde’s cheeks. Clarke pushed their bodies harder together as Lexa expertly slid her tongue in the woman’s mouth with ease. 

Lexa hadn’t heard such a more melodious sound as Clarke moaning, the blonde groaning at the feel of the growing bulge in the brunette’s shorts pressed up against her crotch. 

“Fuck” Clarke muttered, dazed and utterly turned on. She pulled back though and Lexa immediately got worried. 

“It’s okay. I am 18” She assured the blonde. But Clarke’s contemplating face showed that she already assumed that. It was then that the brunette realized it was the shining ring on the young woman’s left hand that had paused their actions. Clarke looked solemnly down and twisted the ring on her hand, lost in thought. 

Lexa took a risk and gently grabbed the blonde’s hand and placed it softly in hers. The girl then steadily slid off the ring, giving enough time for Clarke to stop her, and thankfully she didn’t. Once the ring was completely off, Lexa swiftly set it on the coffee table. Pausing, the brunette gauged the young woman’s reaction. Not having enough time to process, Clarke’s lips were already eagerly back on Lexa’s. 

The blonde attempted to lead them to the couch but to no avail she was only able to shove Lexa into the back of it. Leaning against it, Clarke sensually grinds forward into Lexa’s body. Her hands slowly crawling up the brunette’s tense abs. 

Breaking their rough kiss, Clarke languidly sinks to her knees, eyes staying locked with Lexa’s, she looks up sinfully. Lexa has never been so turned on as she lets out a desperate whimper as Clarke hooks her fingers in the waistband of Lexa’s shorts and slides them down her very well toned legs. 

Lexa’s cock sprung freely, proudly and huge, definitely at least 7 inches. It smacks against her stomach and Clarke tenderly grips it. The brunette grunts at the contact. Lexa assumes Clarke is just going to give it a few strokes first, but no, the hungrily blonde shoves it in her mouth, all the way deep throating. Lexa cries out in pure bliss. She rolls her eyes back, stuttering curses as Clarke bobs her head back and forth expertly. The blonde’s mouth working fucking wonders as Lexa can’t help but turn into a writhing mess. 

Pulling out the brunette’s impressive dick out of her mouth for a second, Clarke’s tongue swipes up the pre-cum and lets out a satisfied hum. She strokes it up and down, gripping it not too tightly, she watches a very ragged Lexa control her breathing. The blonde then goes back to sucking, hollowing her cheeks, she picks up the pace. Lexa’s hand grips blonde tresses as the other one grasps the back of the couch in need of an anchor. Lexa’s been blown before but never like this. Lexa’s cum came spurting out in a shattering burning of pure ecstasy. Her body going still as Clarke milked the girl dry. 

Rising up from her knees, the blonde wiped her mouth with a grin and leaned in to kiss Lexa once more. The young woman’s hands slid up the brunette’s body as she was able to get Lexa to raise her arms up, taking the nuisance sports bra off. Lexa, intoxicated and breathless, moaned as Clarke bent down and flicked the girl’s right nipple with her tongue while the blonde’s left thumb rubbed Lexa’s other nipple. 

Lexa felt selfish for receiving, she was certainly no pillow princess. So dominantly and with a growl, she turned them around. Clarke hands clutched the back of the couch as Lexa stood behind her. The young woman was wearing a short skirt that Lexa hurriedly scrunched up around the blonde’s waist and with the other hand, Lexa ripped Clarke’s underwear down her legs. Holding up the blonde’s skirt with her right hand, Lexa lined up her cock with her left.

Leaning over the couch more, Lexa slowly entered Clarke from behind. Once in, Lexa’s hand rested possessively on the left side of the blonde’s waist. The young woman, breathless and dripping for Lexa to fuck her, moaned at the feeling of being filled. With a shaky hunger, the girl pulled her big cock all the way out, but the tip, and then forcefully shoved it back in. Lexa watched in animalistic manner as Clarke groaned out in pleasure. In a such a hazy lust, the brunette was still able to fuck the young woman in a hot burning pace. In and out. In and out. Lexa’s hips pumped faster and faster with appreciative stamina and strength. 

Their moans echoed through the empty house rang louder and louder. The searing tortuous hard fuck Lexa’s cock gave Clarke, pleasured the young woman in ways she has never felt. It ignited the spark that she thought she would never feel. 

She came hard as her vision faded to black. Lexa’s hold on her tightened as the brunette jerked, cumming like lighting. 

Both out of breath and increasingly spent, Clarke turned around facing the girl. “Just how much in shape are you really in?” The blonde tempted, challenging Lexa to continue. 

With a surprised squeal, the brunette, aroused and high on adrenaline, picked up Clarke and carried them to the couch. Laying the young woman down, Lexa frantically got rid of all the blonde’s clothes. Pleased with the, bare, undeniably sexy woman underneath her, Lexa stroked her cock quickly a few rough times before lining herself up to Clarke’s entrance. 

Softly nudging her nose with Clarke’s, Lexa connected her lips with velvet ones. The brunette then moved to suck on the young woman’s bottom lip. The blonde arching her body desperately, Lexa eventually penetrated in between Clarke’s slick wet thighs and began to start a rhythm once more. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was past midnight as Lexa laid sleepless in her bed. Her hands playing with the wavy ends of her freshly showered hair. Although tired, closing her eyes meant seeing Clarke. And seeing Clarke, meant remembering the soft feel of her skin against hers, or the way it felt when the blonde’s hot mouth took in her cock with ease. Lexa stifled a groan by throwing a pillow over her face, “Here we go again” Lexa muttered to herself. Her right hand attempting to palm the hard dick through the fabric of her sweats. 

She already got herself off after she got home from fucking Clarke. And then again when she took a shower. And once more when she got into bed. Lexa needed to stop, but the mere thoughts of the young woman simply made the brunette heat up like she was on fire. 

The girl couldn’t help it, she uttered a “Fuck it” before sliding her hand down her pants and pulling her cock up, her tip leaking with pre-cum as she tugged. Moaning at the relief, Lexa imagined once more how good it felt pumping fiercely into the young woman from behind. Jerking her hand up and down faster, the brunette then thought back to the mere sensation of laying on top of the blonde and shoving her dick all the way tightly inside. It was the first time Lexa fucked anyone raw and she now knows there isn’t a better feeling than that. It was completely hot that neither of them even cared to pause and scramble around to find a condom or discuss if Clarke was on anything. Sure, it probably wasn’t the most safest or maturest.. But in that moment with Clarke, there was something pure and animalistic about shedding clothing and fucking right then and there. Consequences be damned. 

Lexa burned even hotter at the idea of fucking Clarke raw again. The girl stroking her dick non stop, suddenly came hard with a jolt, cum dripping down her hand as Lexa tugged it all out. The girl let go of the pillow she was biting and got up to go to the bathroom to clean up. 

On her way back to bed, Lexa stopped to peer out her window and looked across the street at the young couple’s house. Through the dimly lit street, the brunette stared and wondered if Clarke fucked him when he got home from work, or if they were even fucking right now. Lexa couldn’t help but scrunch her face up in disgust at the thought of it. The girl’s stomach twisting in jealously and a new found possessiveness. 

Lexa flopped angrily on her sheets and buried her head into her pillow once more, letting out a silent scream, careful not to wake up her mother who was just a few doors down the hall. The brunette envied the douchebag engaged to Clarke. She considers him to be one hell of a lucky guy. And the thought of him not touching her right doesn’t sit well with Lexa. Trying to push away the stinging thought of them ever fucking, Lexa turns her head to look at the black t-shirt on the floor. The one Clarke let her borrow. The brunette made sure it stayed far away from her because it smelt too much like the young woman. It was like everything about Clarke was a drug. She was intoxicating. 

After all the fucking they did earlier, Lexa stayed behind to actually help out Clarke. They talked and talked while cleaning up around the house and Lexa had never had such a stimulating intelligent conversation like that with someone else before. The blonde was interesting and intriguing, incredibly beautiful and stupidly funny. Poor Lexa was already devoutly falling. The brunette couldn’t stop smiling when Clarke when into detail about her art, envying the passion behind her blue eyes. And Clarke watched in awe as Lexa described her favorite authors. The two of them never discussed the topic of her fiancée, Finn. Clarke didn’t want to talk about him nor did Lexa want to hear it. 

But the two, they simply clicked, quicker than any two strangers could. It was as if they weren’t strangers at all, but old friends catching up. 

And oh God the sex was also something else. Lexa’s fucked a number of girls before. It was without a doubt that the brunette was a hot commodity. But more often than not, her partners were sloppy, inexperience, and just pathetically desperate. The brunette understood that they were young and had a lot to learn, but it got tiring real quick when every time a girl tried to pleasure Lexa, she always had to guide them step by step. Lexa didn’t want to coach, she wanted to fuck. Call it rude, but she has needs. And Clarke Griffin couldn’t help but fulfill every damn one of them. The blonde wasn’t just some teenage girl, she was a fucking grown woman. Experienced and skillful, Clarke understood her body and was confident in getting to know her partner’s. Lexa knew it was the best sex she ever had. And she was ultimately afraid that it would be the last time she ever felt that way. 

Determined and stubborn, Lexa decided she was going to see Clarke again no matter what it takes. Fuck morals and especially fuck the blonde’s fiancée. The girl was in desperate need of sharing the same breath once again with the beautiful young woman. Lexa was terrified but nonetheless buzzing with excitement in the way that Clarke has her. She’d forever slide that ring off the blonde’s hand every time they fucked if it meant that they could.

Sleep eventually took over the girl unwillingly, dreaming of ocean blue eyes and golden tresses. 

* * *

Lexa woke up late in the morning to start on the Green’s pool next door. It was the only one she had to clean today and she was hoping to get it done with early. The brunette was thinking she could spend some more time with the young woman across the street, who somehow hasn't left her mind. 

Walking out in her regular tank top and shorts, she headed over to her neighbors. Kicking a rock on the sidewalk, the girl had her headphones in already, bouncing her head subtly to the music. Lexa was oblivious to the blonde woman, who happened to be crossing the street with a purpose. The brunette was startled by a soft playful bump into her shoulder. She took out her headphones at the breathtaking sight of the young woman. 

“Hey stranger” Clarke grinned. Lexa’s surprise quickly turned into fondness as she took in the blonde’s adorable smile. 

“Morning, Ms. Griffin” Lexa cheekily greeted. 

“Call me Ms. Griffin again and you’ll regret it” Clarke warned playfully as she followed Lexa through the Green’s side gate. 

“Oh is that so?” Lexa smirked as she started to fiddle with some of the stuff by the poolside. The backyard filled with so many trees and bushes, it was like a tiny hidden resort. 

“I had a really good time yesterday” Clarke admitted, fiddling idly with the hem of her shirt. 

“Are you referring to when we talked or when I fucked you?” The brunette's sexy grin made the blonde roll her eyes as she stepped into Lexa’s space. Clarke gripped the front of Lexa’s tank top and tugged the girl close into her own body. 

Leaning in slowly, their foreheads rested against one another. Lexa tilted up just an inch, allowing their lips to brush softly against one another’s. 

“I missed you” Lexa was unable to stop the confession from falling from her lips. Her green eyes shutting tight as she felt Clarke’s arms wrap around her waist. 

In seconds, Lexa burned hotly as she felt the blonde close the gap, colliding their lips fully together in a heated desire. Clarke’s tongue swiped inside Lexa’s mouth, their lips no doubt already bruising at their ferocity. 

Both moaned as Clarke greedily gripped Lexa’s shamelessly hard cock through her shorts. Lexa almost melted right then and there as Clarke playfully bit the brunette’s bottom lip and then slowly and sweetly, soothed it with her tongue. Lexa then guided them to one of the lounge chairs. Laying on her back, Lexa was now the one with her arms around Clarke’s waist as the young woman settled on top of her.

“Your neighbors?” Clarke questioned, breathless, in between kisses. 

“On a cruise for the whole summer” Lexa assured her, as she leant up to catch the blonde’s lips once more. 

Clarke broke their kiss to pull Lexa’s shorts off, just enough to entirely release the brunette’s dick. It stood erect as the blonde sensually slid her hand up the girthy impressive length. Her pupils dilating at the thought of the girl’s cock deep inside her. Lexa watched in wonderment as she had never seen anyone look so lustfully at her. The feeling rippled deeply through her chest. 

Clarke let go of Lexa’s cock and moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. The brunette decided to jerk herself off as the blonde undressed for her. Moving at a steady pace, she watched as the young woman slid the piece of clothing up and off in a swift meticulous movement. Clarke then reached around and unlinked the back of her bra and let it softly fall down her chest and off her arms. Lexa’s eyes never wandered as the bra hit the ground, her focus was on the two beautiful big breasts bouncing invitingly in front of her, tempting her mouth to mark them. 

The blonde decided to rise up to teasingly pop the button of her shorts and slide them down her legs seductively. Lexa immediately rushed to kick her own shorts fully off of her as she pumped her already pre-cumming cock faster. The brunette practically growled at the sight of the young woman bare and waiting to be filled by her. 

Clarke straddled Lexa once again as her hand took back her place on Lexa’s dick. The girl didn’t have time to take off her top as well before the blonde hungrily lined up her soaked entrance. The young woman was so wet, she was able to sink down onto Lexa’s big cock with ease and speed. Both groaned a series of curse words. 

Clarke started to ride Lexa, rocking her hips back and forth, whimpering in pleasure. The brunette moaned frantically as the young woman’s breasts jiggled lusciously, putting her in a trance. Lexa’s right hand reached up and squeezed one with eagerness. Her left hand becoming an iron clad grip on the blonde’s waist. Clarke put her hands on top of Lexa’s, keeping them there as she continued to grind her entire body into the brunette, eliciting the most enjoyable pleasure for the both of them. 

Lexa howled as Clarke’s tight pussy clamped perfectly around her cock. The brunette felt the rippling of fire start to spread throughout her body. She was about to cum hard quickly.  She suddenly started to worry, unsure if Clarke was going to be quick enough to get off so she could pull out. Lexa gazed heavily at the blonde on top of her riding her so fucking good. She could see the young woman was close as well, but neither wanting to stop their movements, Clarke peered into Lexa’s eyes. The girl didn’t fully understand, she desperately needed the verbal conformation. 

“It’s okay. Go ahead” Clarke rasped as she didn’t stop her body at all, continuing grinding back and forth faster than ever. 

“Are you sure?” Lexa stuttered, hands gripping dangerously on the blonde’s waist and breast. 

“Fuck! Yes-s! Cum inside me!” Clarke cried out as her climaxed became shattering and explosive. Lexa then let her cum come rocketing out of her, her hips lifting just a little upwards to get in as deep as she could into Clarke. Shockwaves like never before filtered through the brunette’s body as she experienced for the first time cumming inside someone. But it was a whole other sensation knowing she was cumming in Clarke. 

Clarke fell over into Lexa’s body, collapsing. Neither moved, her cock still buried deep in the blonde’s pussy. Breathing heavily, Clarke slowly lifted her head, eyes meeting affectionate green ones. Smiling fondly, the young woman brushed their lips delicately before getting up. Her wet juices mixed with Lexa’s cum ran down her legs. 

The girl chivalrously got up and ripped off her tank top and leaned down to wipe the blonde up. Making sure she was all clean, Lexa then grabbed Clarke’s shorts and helped slide them up and even buttoned them. The brunette then turned to get her bra and helped the young woman clip that as well. Handing the blonde’s shirt hesitantly to Clarke, Lexa didn’t want her to go. She watched like a kicked puppy as the blonde finished getting dressed. Lexa already slid her shorts back up, eyes not meeting burning blue ones. 

Clarke let out a small laugh at the girl’s sudden gloominess. She then located the brunette’s phone on the ground and picked it up. Typing with a smile, she then handed the phone to Lexa who curiously looked at the screen. 

“You can text me if you get too bored” Clarke said with a wink as Lexa’s eyes shone at the sight of the young woman’s number in her hand. “Don’t make me regret giving you it” She teased. 

“You won’t. I promise” Lexa smiled cheekily, dazed from the great sex and the blooming relationship with gorgeous blonde in front of her. 

“Good” Clarke simply stated before fixing her hair. She went to turn but Lexa rushed to grab her. Before the blonde could say something, Lexa was already kissing her tenderly. The action warmed something deep inside the young woman’s chest. 

Clarke breathed out, trying to regain her composure as Lexa softly pulled her lips away. 

“Now I believe you have some work to do” Clarke scolded as she pivoted her heels and headed out the backyard, knowing that if she were to look back and see such a sexy caring girl, in all her greek goddess glory, she would never leave. 

Lexa eyes watched Clarke’s retreating figure with utter adoration. 

* * *

After cleaning the pool, Lexa went home to change into Clarke’s black t-shirt from her room. She then ran in her backyard to pick some flowers, a handful of beautiful purple lilacs. She walked across the street and simply stood in front of the blonde’s house. 

“ _I think you have a package at your door_ ” Lexa texted instead of knocking, wanting to have an excuse to try out the blonde’s number. 

“ _Hmm I wonder who it could be_ ” The brunette read the text with a smile before the door was swinging open and an eager hand shot out to grab onto Lexa’s shirt, pulling her inside.

Shutting the door, Clarke eyed the girl up and down and smirked. Toying with the sleeves of the brunette’s black shirt, she then raked her fingers down muscular arms. 

“Someone looks hot” The blonde commented as she led them inside the kitchen. 

“I am just trying to keep up with you” Lexa’s smile widen as a pretty blush rose to Clarke’s cheeks. “Anyways these are for you” The brunette handed the young woman the bundle of flowers and Clarke took them with delight. 

“You’re too sweet” The blonde leaned up to peck Lexa on the lips as she went to put them in a vase. “God, you must’ve had all the girls at your school in the palm of your hand with antics like this” Clarke commented as she finished filling the vase with water. 

“So what if I did?” Lexa retorted nonchalantly. The brunette actual never did bring a girl flowers before, or really done anything more than fuck. Lexa never got attached, she made sure of it. But Clarke didn’t need to know that right now. Lexa wanted to get more of a reaction from the blonde. She wanted her to be jealous like the way she’s jealous of Finn. 

“Well then they were very lucky girls” Clarke brushed it off a little harshly before leaving the flowers on the counter and taking Lexa’s hand in hers. The brunette smirked, knowing the little comment worked. 

They went upstairs and entered Clarke’s bedroom, well technically Clarke and Finn’s bedroom, but Lexa decided not to think too much about that. Lexa sat on the edge of the bed, looking around. She noticed some unopened boxes still but not as many as yesterday’s. 

Clarke opened one of her drawers and then started to undress. Lexa suddenly got excited as she watched. But then the blonde reached into the drawer and pulled out a bathing suit and went to cover up her breasts that Lexa was so lovingly gazing at. 

“Do you think this one’s cute?” Clarke asked the girl, turning around with her hand on her hips. 

“Um I actually prefer you without the bathing suit” Lexa teased as Clarke playfully threw her discarded shirt at the brunette. 

“I’m serious. Do you like it? Finn’s having some of his new coworkers over for a pool party this weekend and I want to look good” Clarke explained as Lexa rose slowly from the bed. The blonde whimpered as the girl came behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke’s waist. Lexa left a small trail of kisses from the young woman’s shoulder all the way up to her neck. 

“I think you look undeniably stunning in anything” The brunette admitted. Moving her head, to continue to leave more kisses on Clarke’s body, a polaroid camera suddenly caught her eye. Detaching her arms from the young woman, Lexa moved over to the camera and picked it up. 

“Is this yours?” She asked, waving it up. 

“Yeah, why?” Clarke tilted her head as Lexa gave her her answer in the form of a snap and a flash. The faint screeching noise of the photo popping out excited Lexa as she greedily took it. 

“Hey, that’s not fair” The blonde stomped her foot and crossed her arms. “I wasn’t ready” She whined. 

“Too bad. I think it’s perfect” Lexa grinned as she held up the tiny photo. She then quickly blocked Clarke’s hand as the young woman tried to steal it away. 

“Fine, you can keep that. But now I get one of you” Clarke bargained as she held out her hand for the camera. 

“Deal” Lexa agreed as she gave it to the blonde.

So it became an hour or two later, a bunch of outfits and polaroids, as the two laid on the bedroom floor side by side laughing. 

“Well I better get going. My mom gets off of work early today so I should probably be home when she gets there” Lexa dejects with a sigh, climbing up off the floor. 

But she suddenly smiles as she picks up the tiny photos she’s going to take with her. Almost all of them are of Clarke. There are some with the blonde in bathing suits. There are also ones with the young woman in classy dresses and fancy hats making silly faces. Lexa’s favorite is the one where Clarke’s kissing her cheek. She gathers them all up with a gentleness. 

The brunette turned to see Clarke still sprawled out on the floor, blonde hair all over the place with a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Well then I guess I’ll see you around, Lexa” Clarke winked as Lexa began to lean down. The girl gave a soft kiss goodbye to the young woman. 

“Why, of course Ms. Griffin” Lexa said with a faux southern belle accent. She giggled as Clarke got up and chased her out, attempting to slap the brunette’s ass. 

* * *

Back in the confines of her own room, Lexa collapsed on her bed. She spread out the pictures on the blanket with a smile, her fingers running over the polaroids with a careful touch. The lovesick girl stared at them, dazed and completely infatuated with the beautiful young woman across the street. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Super appreciative of all the feedback. I attempted to do my best with adding some more detail. I hope it was somewhat a little better. Please don’t hate too much, haha I’m still trying here. 
> 
> So let me know what you guys think :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuuuckkk, Lexa” Clarke moans filled the girl’s bedroom. 

It was Friday and they’ve been fucking since early morning. A very horny Clarke decided to come over from across the street wearing a pretty floral summer dress with absolutely nothing underneath. Lexa ripped it off the minute she let the young woman inside and hurriedly carried her upstairs to her room. 

The blonde, breathless and about to cum hard once more, was laying flat on her back on Lexa’s bed. The brunette currently had her head in-between Clarke’s legs, her strong hands gripping the young woman’s soft bare thighs, steadying the blonde from squirming too much in pleasure. 

Lexa had quite a way with her tongue. It skillfully darted out and lapped between the woman’s folds. The brunette groaned as she licked up Clarke’s juices flowing out of the blonde. Her lips attached onto the the blonde’s throbbing clit and swirled it with her tongue a few times languidly. She then paused and started to move her mouth to place kisses on the inside of the young woman’s thighs. She traveled her lips further up, her nose sliding over Clarke’s perfectly trimmed bush, the short curly dark hairs happened to be coated in some of Lexa’s cum from the previous hour.

Lexa then nibbled on the side of Clarke’s hip and soothed it was kiss. Sliding her body up just an inch, her mouth hovered over the blonde’s beautiful supple breasts. Before latching on to a very inviting pink perky nipple, Lexa slyly glided her hand towards Clarke’s dripping entrance and entered two long fingers into the young woman. Clarke’s head tilted back gasping a stuttered “Fuck”. 

The brunette pumped her fingers in and out with a steady rhythm as she gathered Clarke’s left nipple in her mouth, her tongue flicking it back in forth. The blonde threaded her fingers into brown locks, keeping Lexa’s head in place. 

Clarke climaxed, crying out as it rippled through her body. Lexa moaned as the blonde brought her other hand up and raked her nails down the girl’s back, which happened to still be red from Clarke’s earlier bites. 

Lexa’s body lifted up as the young woman released her. Pulling her fingers out and bringing them to her lips to lick them clean, the blonde dangerously gripped Lexa’s wrist to a halt. With a wicked smirk, Clarke separated her lips, her tongue sticking out to wet them, slowly and sinfully. The blonde then guided the brunette’s fingers into her mouth and sucked. Deciding to push the girl over the edge more, Clarke bobbed her head back in forth sinfully, just like she does when she sucks Lexa’s big cock. 

Lexa’s pupils dilating, took her fingers out of the blonde’s mouth and replaced them with her own lips. Their kiss, feverish and desperate, turned into more as Clarke’s hand slid down Lexa’s body and gripped her girthy length, giving the brunette’s cock a hard tug. Groaning, the girl’s breath picked up as she shut her eyes tight, resting her forehead on Clarke’s. 

The blonde picked up the pace and jerked her hand up and down, doing her best to keep drawing the sounds from the girl on top of her. Lexa’s sweat glistened down her collarbone as she moaned out for more. The young woman decided to spread her legs once again as Lexa repositioned herself comfortably between them. 

With Clarke’s pussy still wet, Lexa’s big dick was easily guided inside by the blonde’s hand. 

“Fuck me hard” Clarke begged as Lexa’s cock was shoved all the way in. Growling with desire, Lexa frantically got herself situated as she hooked her arm underneath Clarke’s right leg and lifted it up in the air. It caused her cock to be able to hit the blonde in a more deeper place. 

Lexa’s hips thrusted in and out but at a very hurried pace. Slamming roughly into Clarke’s entrance to the very end of Lexa’s dick was making the blonde cry out louder and louder with pleasure. 

The brunette was frantically on the verge of cumming, she stuttered incoherent curses as the warm build up of release was gathering throughout her body and just about ready to spurt all out into the young woman’s hot dripping pussy. 

“Oh fuck!” Clarke whimpered out as Lexa suddenly quickened the pace immensely faster. The girl’s stamina and strength truly showing as she shoved her cock into the blonde at a rate that Clarke has never been fucked. The brunette’s agility was one of the biggest turn ons for Clarke and Lexa was certainly proving her why at the way she was currently moving. 

Both came crashing down from their peaks at the same time. Lexa collapsed as her huge load of cum shot out into Clarke. The blonde gripping the bed sheets tightly as her very loud moans echoed throughout the girl’s bedroom and even through the empty house. Their bodies against one another, sweat and cum surrounding them.

The brunette laid motionless on top of Clarke, completely depleted. Too lazy and exhausting to pull out, she attempted to slowly move, but thankfully the blonde wrapped her arms around Lexa, stopping the girl’s movements and letting her rest. 

“That was…fun” Lexa muttered as she placed a sloppy kiss on to the young woman’s neck. 

“I should hope so” Clarke smirked, dazed and contented, her eyes closed as she rubbed small soothing circles on to the girl’s bare back. 

* * *

After all their morning fucking, it quickly became late in the afternoon and Clarke was just about to leave Lexa’s. They had both finally got out of bed and showered, but then a very reluctant Lexa pulled the young woman back in bed and they’ve been there cuddled up since, talking and teasing with smiles. 

“I should go” Clarke whispered as Lexa had the blonde’s hands pinned above her head. The girl leaving small kisses along Clarke’s neck. 

“Then go” Lexa smirked, her hips pushing down into the blonde. Clarke let out a tiny gasp as she felt the brunette’s cock bulging against her boxers and slide against the blonde’s clit through her dress. 

Clarke was just about to give in and reach to bunch up her dress but immediately froze. A certain engine roaring was easily heard throughout the quiet suburbia. Lexa’s bedroom happened to be facing the street and Lexa shot up to peak out the window to see a car driving up and pulling into the driveway. Right across the street, one douchebag fiancée was stepping out and heading into his house. 

“I thought he was at work!” Lexa half yelled, half whispered. She started to panic and scramble around. 

“Fuck, he’s probably home for his lunch break. Shit shit shit-“ Clarke got off the bed and made sure her boobs were securely in her dress. She hastily fixed her hair and prayed to god that Finn wouldn’t notice her lack of clothing underneath. 

“You can’t go out the front door. If he sees you, wouldn’t it be a little suspicious?” Lexa started to pace. 

“Ok, calm down and put on some pants. I have an idea” Clarke threw the piece of clothing at the girl as she exited the bedroom with a very wide eyed Lexa following her. The brunette hopping along as she did her best to quickly put on the pair of joggers. 

The two of them went into Lexa’s backyard and the girl watched curiously as Clarke shoved the pool net into her hands. 

“Act like your cleaning the pool” Clarke waved her hand down at the water. 

“What?” Lexa furrowed her brow. 

“Just do it. And also start talking about pool stuff” The blonde insisted as she did her best to stand causally by of the chairs. 

“How does this possible help-“ Lexa muttered but harshly stuck the net into the pool as she heard a man’s irritated voice call out for Clarke. Finn got closer and the blonde then answered him. 

“Over here. Come through the gate” Clarke eyed the girl as Lexa concentrated on the ground. 

“Jesus, there you are! Don’t you ever have your fucking phone on you? I just ran into Jaha and he said he saw you head this way” Finn busted through the backyard, already annoyed. 

Lexa started to sweat. _‘Jaha?’_ She thought. _‘God, I hope he didn’t elaborate on anything else. He must’ve saw Clarke cross the street earlier when he took his morning jog_ ’. 

“Sorry, I just came over here to talk to our neighbor. I didn’t think I’d be that long and-” Clarke calmly defended but Finn cut off her explanation. 

“Well fucking use your head next time! My lunch break isn’t that long and I’m starving” Finn spit out but snapped his head as he heard the rough slam of a net’s pole hitting the edge of the pool. Lexa’s grip iron hot as she did her best to breathe through her nose, attempting to stop her temper from rising. 

“I’m sorry, who the hell is this?” Finn gestured to Lexa, her stoic presence hiding all the ways she’s thinking of kicking his pathetic ass. 

“Lexa, our neighbor. I met her when she was cleaning the Jaha’s pool. I came over to see if she could do ours” Clarke gritted out “You know, seeing as our pool should be cleaned before that party you’re throwing for your coworkers tomorrow”. Finn huffed as the young woman talked to him like she was scolding a five year old. But he couldn’t help but agree with her. She was right. The pool should be cleaned before the party. 

“Whatever” He sneered. “But I expect it to be spotless and done in the morning. Got it, kid?” Finn demanded at Lexa and it took every ounce of self control of her to simply nod. 

“Now since that’s settled, let’s go. I want a sandwich” His attention fully turned back to Clarke, as if Lexa didn't even exist. 

“There’s leftover pizza in the fridge” Clarke bit back. 

“Well then put in the microwave” He snapped his fingers in front of the blonde’s face.

“Oh wow I didn’t know I was engaged to a child! Fucking do it yourself!” She shouted back, slapping his hands away. 

“Don’t you dare fucking speak to me like that-“

“I’ll speak to you how ever I want to-“ 

“I swear to god-“ 

Lexa watched back in forth like a tennis match as the two argued angrily at each other. Wanting more than anything to step in and pull Clarke behind her and tell the man child to fuck off, Lexa knew it would only make matters worse. This was the young woman’s battle to fight and honestly, it looked like she was winning. 

“You know what, fine! _I will_ go back to work!” Finn’s rage followed him all the way out the backyard. 

Lexa stood in silence as she watched Clarke control her breathing. The blonde’s shoulders dropped all of it’s tension as the sound of a car engine roared down the street and away. 

“I’m sorry” The young woman turned to Lexa, exhausted and embarrassed. 

“Don’t be” Lexa shook her head as she dropped the net in her hand and walked towards Clarke. “You okay?”. 

“Fine. I’m okay, really” Clarke avoided Lexa’s sympathetic gaze. Blue eyes on the verge of tears. 

Lexa felt a burning rage build up inside of her. She’s come up with the conclusion that Finn and Clarke’s fights always ends up with him storming off and her crying. The girl didn’t understand how the blonde let herself be with someone like that. 

“I’m gonna head home” Clarke dejectedly says, turning to leave. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll come by around 8, if that’s all right?” Lexa’s tone, hopeful and soft. She obviously wants the young woman to stay but Clarke’s body language clearly states that she isn’t in the mood for company anymore. 

“Yeah, 8’s fine” The blonde said over her shoulder and Lexa watched with a frown as Clarke solemnly walked away. 

* * *

It was close to 2 in the morning and Lexa had another sleepless night, caused again by one beautiful blonde. The girl felt guilty somehow that she let Clarke go. She gets that she probably needed some space to be alone. But Lexa wishes she at least tried something to cheer her up. 

Grabbing her phone, the brunette took the risk and sent Clarke a text. She hoped the blonde would wake up to it in the morning and smile. Or worse case scenario, Finn finds it and reads it. She prays its not the latter. 

Lexa decided to send a couple of cheesy art pick up lines. 

_‘Girl, you're so fine you could make an impression on Monet’_

_‘Is your dad an art thief? Because you are a masterpiece’_

_‘If I told you I like your body of work, would you hold it against me?’_

‘ _If those didn’t make you smile I hope this does…._ ’ Lexa lastly texted, followed by a shirtless photo of her in bed, her abs proudly on display as the waistband of her boxers hanged dangerously low. The lighting was able to show off her soft bulge. 

After Lexa sent it, she then locked her phone and tossed it on the bedside table. She rustled and squirmed around in bed until she ultimately fell asleep, anticipating Clarke’s response. 

* * *

Lexa woke up early, changed, and headed out the door to go across the street. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she was surprised to run into Finn, who was just about to get into his car. 

“Alex, right?” He eyed her up and down. 

“Lexa” She corrected him with a grim tone. 

“Close enough. Anyways, I’m heading out. I’ve got a bunch of things I’ve got to get for the party. The gate’s unlocked. I expect you to be gone and the pool to be practically shimmering when I get back” Finn jeered as he flicked his floppy hair out of his face. Without waiting for the girl’s response, he got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. Lexa didn’t move until she completely saw him go. 

Putting a damper on her mood, Lexa trudged through the gate but then stopped dead in her tracks as she approached the pool. Rubbing her eyes once more to make sure she was seeing clearly, her cock suddenly started to strain against her shorts. 

Clarke, in all her glory, was naked and slowing swimming around the pool, letting the cold water splash amongst her body. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa stuttered out, her wide green eyes watched every movement the blonde made. 

“I wanted to properly apologize for yesterday” Clarke grinned as she backstroked, her hard perky nipples sticking up. “As well as thank you..” She turned around sinfully and swam to edge of the pool like a predator to their prey. Through her lashes, droplets of water slid down her face and body, Clarke looked up at Lexa. 

“Thank me for what?” The brunette managed to say, the girl still frozen in arousal. 

“You’re texts. I got them this morning. I _especially_ liked that picture” Clarke’s wicked smile made Lexa’s body burn hotly. “Well aren’t you going to join me?” The young woman’s innocent voice had Lexa already shedding her clothing. Cautiously looking around, the brunette became unsure. The backyard wasn’t as discreet and private as some of the other houses. But then again, the way Clarke was looking at the girl, Lexa suddenly didn’t give a fuck. 

Jumping in, the cold water shocked Lexa. But the fiery touch of the blonde quickly warmed her. Swimming to the shallow end so they could stand, the girl had Clarke’s back against the side. 

“So you must’ve _really_ liked that picture?” Lexa smirked as her hands found their place on the blonde’s waist. 

“What do you think I touched myself to while I was in the shower this morning?” Clarke responded, her eyes locked on the close proximity of the brunette’s plump lips. 

Satisfied and with the newfound ego booster, Lexa connected their lips. Their tongues collided and Clarke submitted, letting the brunette have the dominance. 

Pausing for a breath of air, Lexa stepped away a few inches and gripped her cock. 

“So you touched yourself? Show me” The girl ordered assertively and Clarke was ready to obey. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter took way longer than I expected. Writer's block is definitely a bitch
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you guys think. Always appreciative of feedback :)


End file.
